moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Kolgas Moraven
' ' 'Basic Information' Name: Kolgas Moraven Gender: Male Height: Weight: Average Age: '''19 (when he died) '''Class: Shadow Priest Affiliation: The Forsaken, The Iron Ring Occupation: Acolyte to lady Lyenna Hellebrandt of the Iron Ring and High Priest of the Forgotten Shadow Status: Undead 'Appearance' Kolgas' face is still in good shape. Black hair hangs from his head, if not covered by a cowl. As a priest of the Forgotten Shadow, Kolgas dresses in dark robes. The cowl he often wears covers his eyes, and a dark gem sits where eyes are supposed to. Still, the Forsaken appears to be fully aware of his surrounding, sometimes even more so than most who do use their two eyes. 'Personality' Kolgas is usualy polite, but more so to fellow Forsaken than to other races. Loyal to the Shadow, Kolgas sees it as his duty to gain power. This attitude made him join the Iron Ring, as he realized that with work, he could gain power, knowledge and allies. Besides power, Kolgas also craves knowledge. This tendancy was already present in him during his life, but only grew stronger after his death. Kolgas enjoys debates, and often tries to prove others that he is right, as long as they are of his rank or lower. He is often seen teaching others about the Shadow. 'Story' 'Life' Kolgas was a priest of the Light in life. He was the youngest son to the Moraven family, a small family of minor nobility located half a day of travelling from the capital of Lordaeron. The family was very religious, and as a way of proving their dedication they sent their youngest son to live and work in an abbey in a small village nearby. Kolgas always had a great interest in books and studying, and living in an abbey seemed like a perfect chance to learn more. Kolgas spent six mounth in the abbey. His superiors quickly saw his potential as he learned more and more, and showed a natural talent for handeling the Light. He had one good friend there: Another young priest with a great potential for leadership. His name was Amithy. 'Death' When the Scourge came, the village had been warned of the undead closing in. It was decided to evacuate the village, and the priests (and some paladins) were to escort the villagers as they left for Lordaeron, travelling in small groups as to not attrackt too much attention. Kolgas and Amithy's group was one of the last to leave. They were joined by one more priest and three paladins. One of them they had met earlier that day, sir Moore. When the group was halfway there, a rider approached them. He informed them that the village had fallen. The group decided to split up. Amithy and one other priest would escort the villagers and hurry, while Kolgas, Moore and the other two paladins stayed behind to guard the road and hold back the scourge forces. Kolgas and Amtihy sadi their goodbyes, knowing very well that they might never see eachother again. The paladins set up a barricade to have a small advantage against the Scourge. When they saw the sheer numbers of the approaching enemy, they realized their advantage had been nullified. One by one the paladins fell, until only Kolgas was left. He didn't stand a chance. 'Undeath' For a long time, or so it seemed, Kolgas was trapped in his own body. He tried to pray to the Light, but he felt only pain. After a while, he realized he was starting to get more and more control over himself. The force that caused his missery was weakening. By chance (or fate?) he found Moore, now an undead warrior. He followed him, and found out that he was free as well. Moore got Kolgas in the resistence, The Dark Lady's forces. After they took the Undercity, Kolgas began to see his curse as a gift. He no longer had to waste time with sleeping or eating, all that time could be spent studying. He was introduced to the Shadow, and pledged to follow it. For many years he stayed in the city to study the Shadow, and many other things. After the Shattering he felt the need to help defend the land of the Forsaken. So his journey began. 'The Iron Ring' While traveling, Kolgas was approached by father Abraham Tremayne, Lord Preceptor of the Iron Ring. Becauce Kolgas' father was a part of the old Iron Ring, Kolgas had the right to apply for membership. After a conversation, Kolgas had no choice but to conclude that joining the Iron Ring was his duty as a follower of the Forgotten Shadow. He was given a few tasks to prove himself, and a name to report to. The journey continued. While in Shattrath, where he was supposed to do research on the temples of Auchindoun, Kolgas received a letter, informing him of the dissappearance of Tremayne and of the new Lord Preceptor, Antus Draconus. After finishing his mission and returning to the Under City, he learned that lady Lyenna Hellebrandt, whom he was told to report to, had gone into hiding, like many other nobles when Tremayne had vanished. With the help of a certain Forsaken going by the name of Layn, Dark Seer of the Crimson Legion, Kolgas managed to locate Draconus. He decided to report to him instead. That same night, Kolgas was granted access to the Iron Ring's vault, to use the ancient tomes stored there in hopes of aiding the Dark Seer with uncovering her past. 'Rise to Power' After being approached by a High Priest, who had known Kolgas in life and tasked him with slaying his old friend Amithy, Kolgas ended up killing the priest. Moraven told his master that the man had used his powers to bind others to his will, and for his deed he was granted the title High Priest. Soon after, the newly appointed High Priest left for Northrend, in search for knowledge and more infromation on what had happened to the remnants of the scourge. In the frozen wasteland, Kolgas found some of the scourge still active. Minor necromancers and warlords had risen up and taken control of small sections of the broken army of the dead. With the help of his assistant Zhyr and various other inidivuals, he brought down one of the more powerful ones, located in a crypt under Naxxramas. During the final battle, Kolgas learned to harness to full power of the Shadow, and obliterated the Lich. He spent a lot of time in the crypt afterwards, to learn more of the tremendous amount of books, and to practise and master his new found power. Many a month later, Kolgas sent a letter to the Lord Preceptor of the Iron Ring, Antus Draconus at that time. He spoke of the chest he would send later, filled with the scrolls, books he had found during his expedition to the north. The priest himself did not return until another two weeks later. Category:Horde Category:Undead Category:Priest Category:Characters Category:The Iron Ring